the battle nexuses
by MeiLanTheMoonDemonPrincess
Summary: the turtles are really excited about the new nexius tournament but there's a twist the thundercats will meet with them will they become friends or foes? and what dose mumm-ra have in store for both turtles and the cats read my excited first ever tmnt and thundercat crossover. keep in mind that the thundercats are the year 2011 and tmnt 2008 series :)


chapter 1: the invitation

one day in new york city the turtles and master splinter was training martailarts.

"hey mikey take this!" raph yelled

mikey turned around and seen his brother try and high jump kick him. mikey ducked and did the missed me dance to taunt raph.

"hehehe na..na..nanana you missed me you missed me now ya gotta kiss me!" mikey smiled and stuck his tounge out at raph.

"grr...mikey! im gonna get you sooner or later!" raph growled and chased after mikey.

"can you guys keep it down im trying to build a new deivice!" dony replied and whent mess with hi gadgets again.

while raph was chasing mikey. master splinter and leo was training hand to hand combat.

"very good my son! but not good enough!" master splinter wraped his tail around leo's arm and tossed him in the air.

"ouch!" leo replied..." sensi how can i block all your moves if i get my shell kicked by your tail? leo asked still rubbing his head.

"my son you must learn to read your opponet's mves... not just see what he dose..." sensi replaid

leo looking confused as ever... raph still chasing after mikey and dony still tinkering then all of a sudden a bright light appers  
blinding the turtles then the lights died down an five letters appered...

"cool we got air mail." mikey joked a bit.

"haha! very funny mikey give me that!" raph said

sensi opend his letter a ninja arrow with a colored ribbon was in it.

sensi was relived and new what thi meent...

"sensi?" leo was wounderingwhat the arrows meen.

"my son's we are invited to the battle nexius once again." sensi replied.

"AWESOME!" the brothers were thrilled about this tournment.

"we must get ready to go on a journey my sons and prepair are self's." sensi said with a firm voice...

mean while on third earth the cat were taking a long break from finding the 4th stone. they settled in berbil village and was at peace.

"aaa blast it!" panthro was trying to fix his tank yet again...

"hey panthro ever thought of jut letting the berbils and leave it alone?" tygra asked.

panthro gave tygra a dirty look.

"buzz off kid i know how to fix a tank!" panthro said with a attitude.

"ok mr. grumpy whats with you today? having mood swings again?" tygra said with a tuant

panthro was even more pissed and chased after tygra. mean while lion-o was was trying to get his swored to work once more.

"great! still not working." lion-o said with a disapointment

" its ok lion-o. try again." cheeterara said with a calm tone voice.

lion-o took a deep breath *sworeds of omens give me sight beyound sight* the swored revealed nothing.

"shoot!" lion-o was still troubled.

"my be the swored was a having problems again?" cheetara said with a worried tone.

" in less the swored gave up on me?" lion-o said with a sad tone.

panthro was still chasing tygra around... whily twins just mowing down on candy fruit watch the two boys chase each other.  
panthro finnaly cought up to tygra try to strangle him a but a blining light apeared and blinde the cats...

"what the heck is going on?" asked lion-o

the light died own and 4 letters appeared...

"what are these they have are names on them?" lion-o asked

panthro opend his letter and a ninja arrow with a colored ribbon and a letter was inside...

" you are all invite to come to battle in the nexius tornament. please follow the instructions to come to the battle tornament  
and become a new champion of the univirse... him sounds fishy if you ask me." said panthro

" or it can lead us to the next stone!" lion-o was conserned.

"well then let's go to the nexius tornament then" tygra replied .

"all right then THUNDERCAT'S HOOOOOOOO!" lion-o said with a commaned.


End file.
